not your avarage Chaos story
by a random nymph
Summary: no, percy has not been betrayed. no, no one has forgot her. no, she is not angry at the gods. instead, percy (persephone) has chosen to be here, at the position of being the assassin of Chaos the first being. want to know more? press that link above fem!percy. pairing will be published inside the story.


**Hi people!**

**I know, I know,**

**You must be thinking 'a new story? You didn't even start your other story's **_**plot **_**yet!'**

**Well, there's the thing…**  
**it's **_**illegal**_**.**

**There **_**is **_**a way to do it, but it's weird, it's like; Dumbledore picked up the book, "what's so bad in being a half-blood?"  
He kept reading,  
"Twelve? Why isn't he at Hogwarts?"  
blah blah blah…**

**You see now?  
**_**But**_** I will not abandon my story! I will just change the plot!**

**Put ideas in the reviews or PM me them…**

**Now, for my other story:**

**disclaimer:**  
**I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**not your average assassin.**

The year: 3015.

The place: secret base on planet 018.

The mission: assassinate the infamous murderer, Magnus Orca.

As the hooded figure ran through the shadows, no sound was made.

-From what you could see, the figure was a slim female. No older than 18.-

Her black cloak flew behind her, mixing with the shadows.

-A small part of black hair escaped her hood; she quickly put it back to its place and continued running.-

She came to a halt when she noticed a movement down the corridor she was running in.

-Little sparkles of light came from beneath her hood, like miniature stars were put in her eyes.-

She quickly scanned the area for more guards, when she saw none, she took out a midnight black bow; as she pulled the empty string an arrow formed out of dark smoke.

-The figure smirked, it never gets old.-

She shot the person down the hall, straight to the neck, clean shot.

-Her smirk wavered for a millisecond but came back again.-

She kept on moving, she couldn't afford being caught.

-She fixed her hood, the sparkles were gone now.-

She stopped in front of a black, metallic, door.

-She smirked again; finally she was going home only few more minuets.-

She put her hand on the door, feeling the cool metal underneath her hand, the metal suddenly started warming up, but the figure didn't even flinch.

-She let out a small sigh.-

Big. Mistake.

-She froze and turned.-

Dozen more soldiers came out of the end of the corridor, all armed with swords and shields.

-This time, she let out a groan of frustration.-

The figure quickly scanned her area; it was a corridor, so it'll be harder for them to attack her, on this environment, the lesser, the better.

-She took out a small object from her pocket, after a short moment a sword replaced it, she got into fighting stance.-

The soldiers had no choice but to attack her two by two and she had no problem with it, the first two came closer, one swung his sword at her neck, she blocked it and used the momentum to disarm him, as the sword clattered on the floor, she soon smacked the flat of hers' to the soldier's head, his eyes rolled and he soon joined his weapon.

-her hood got off when she attacked, revealing her face; long wavy black hair-tied up in a high ponytail, short bangs swept to the side of her head- long thick eyelashes framed almond eyes.-

The soldiers continued to come, each trying his luck against the lone female warrior,-

All failing.

-Her eyes weren't just _any_ other eyes… her eyes were completely black, only few spots of light were seen here and there, as if they were a window to the galaxy…-

More and more soldiers were on the ground now, only two –scratch that, one- left.

-When she moved around, her eyes changed themselves, making it really look like mini-portals to outer space.-

The last soldier fell, she turned to the door –or what's left of it- put her hood back on, and went through it.

-She quickly arranged an emotionless face as she opened the door that separated her from her victim.-

She took out her sword and slowly opened the door,

Of course,

It exploded.

-she jumped back and landed on one hand and knees **(a/n: kind of like how ninjas land…)**.-

"You really thought that you will be able to kill me _that _easily?" a voice was heard; a figure appeared from where the door once stood.

-She narrowed her eyes.-

"It does not matter any more." She said, "You and I are now in the same room, alone."  
The man laughed, and snapped hid fingers.

Nothing happened.

-She smirked and stood.-

"And you, _you _really thought that I will just burst in, without a backup, to assassinate someone as dangerous as you?" she asked.

The man took one step back as she dusted herself.

-She looked up at him, the hood fell in the expulsion, her eyes piercing his soul, showing him all the bad deeds he'd done.-

He did nothing to recognize he felt something but a small wince, she frowned.

-She readied her sword and took a step forward.-

"Would you like to do it the easy way? Or should I kill you the hard way?" she asked,

"I did not fight all this time for you to just come here and except me to just kneel and let you kill me!" he yelled, she sighed.

-She sheathed her sword, looking at him the entire time.-

The hard way it is…

* * *

"_Man_ I hate watching you work," a male voice said, "especially when they choose the hard way…"

Another hooded figure walked out of the shadows, a second one mimicking the first one's action.

"Oh come on, it's not as bad as it looks. _Right?_" the female figure asked, looking unsure while moving the dead form of Magnus with the tip of her toes.

The second male snorted and took off his hood,

He had short black hair and eyes.

Well, actually eye…

Where his other eye should have been, there was an eye patch.

"I really don't know how you do it you know?" he asked, "when you're in that 'assassin character', even _I _get freaked out."  
"Ethan, _everything _I do freaks you out…" she said, putting down her hood as well.

"What? You want me to be like Luke? _Hey I'm Luke; nothing you will do will ever freak me out" _

"_Hey,_ first, I don't sound like that. _Second _she can freak me out sometimes, but you don't see me go around like _oh my gods she totally did that and that like a sick person!" _the other male –Luke- said, taking off his hood as well.

He had messy blond hair and blue eyes, which were glaring at Ethan.

"Guys, please, I'm tired and just want to go home." the assassin said, "and seriously, you need to hear yourselves, you sound like teenage _girls_" she finished smirking.

They both grumbled things as she turned and headed towards what looked like a medium-sized spaceship.

As they got in the assassin spoke; "take us home Ro, we had a long day."  
A metallic male voice was heard; _yes miss_.

I'm going to sleep _boys_" she said teasingly, "wake me up when we arrive…" "

With those last words, she walked through an opening and a door closed behind her.

* * *

"-ga, Omega!"  
Said person sat up on her bed tiredly,  
"you _know_ I'm not a morning person!" she said angrily.

"Like I had any other choice…" Ethan grumbled, "We've arrived."  
That woke her up, "finally!" she said smiling, "we're at _home_."

She got up and walked through the spaceship's door, light overwhelmed her from every direction.

This moment was ruined by another metallic voice;

"Agent Omega, you are needed at the main office immediately."

She sighed,

"And we're _back_ at work"

* * *

_**DONE**__** (1,141 words!)**_

**So? What do you think? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Btw, I'm thinking on a pairing for Percy… (Don't worry, Annabeth is a girl and no one has been betrayed. Also, not Luke or Ethan!)**

**I wonder who will be up on it *smirk*  
I will not do the thing in the beginning again so don't worry!**

**This is **_**not**_** any other Chaos story.**

**STAY RANDOM AND HAVE A **_**LOVELY**_** DAY!  
**

**-a random nymph :D**


End file.
